happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Whodoo Voodoo?
'''Whodoo Voodoo? '''is a HTFF Halloween episode. Plot Kiyoko sets up a yard sale to give away some dolls and desserts. Puffy comes along, already holding a doll in his arm, but showing interest in a cake. Kiyoko slits her finger to add icing, but ends up scaring Puffy away. He drops his doll and Kiyoko picks it up. Mariah shortly arrives to look at the dolls. A passing Kirk makes her swoon, and she decides she wants a doll that resembles her crush. Kiyoko sneaks up on Kirk and discreetly pricks his finger before assembling a Kirk doll and using his blood to add finishing touches. Immediately loving her new doll, Mariah takes it home, unknowingly dragging along Kirk himself. Once at home, Mariah has a tea party with her new toy. She pours it a cup of tea, when the doll falls on its face into the cup. Kirk, who is just outside, feels his face scalding for no apparent reason. Mariah sees that the doll's hair is wet and treats it with a haircut. As she trims the doll, Kirk starts to go bald. He panics and causes the doll to move its head slightly, resulting in Maria accidentally cutting its - and Kirk's - right ear. The doll flails in pain, horrifying Mariah into believing it is haunted. Grabbing a broom, she swats the doll out a window. Kirk is sent flying along with the doll, which lands in the middle of a road and gets split in half by a passing car. A bird then picks up the doll's upper half and carries it to a nest, where a group of hatchlings peck viciously at it. The doll, now with several puncture wounds, soon falls out of the nest and gets skewered on a thorn. Kirk, having experienced the same amount of damage, feels his heart suddenly burst out of his chest. After pushing it back into his body, he starts crawling off for help. That night, Mariah watches a movie about a possessed doll. Feeling scared, she pauses the movie and decides to calm herself by looking at the moon. However, she soon spots her doll crawling towards her house, shrieking in terror. She makes her way outside and beats the doll several times with a rake, unknowingly hurting Kirk who is behind the shrubs in her yard. She disposes of the doll by burying it. The ground underneath Kirk gives way and he gets buried as well. Once Mariah goes back inside, Kirk and the doll rise from the ground. Mariah relaxes herself with ice cream, when she hears a knock and finds the doll standing in the doorway. Going insane with fear, she begins tearing the doll apart. She hears Kirk screaming and sees him in pieces, so she runs to help him. Looking again at the doll, she realizes it is a voodoo doll and comes up with a way to help Kirk. Later, Mariah manages to repair the doll, although it is badly put-together. Kirk is shown just as disfigured as the doll, but Mariah is relieved that he is alright. Unfortunately, she trips and the doll ends up in the fireplace, setting Kirk aflame, followed by Mariah's house. Meanwhile, Puffy asks Kiyoko to have his doll back. Puffy reunites with his doll, which now looks just like him. Loving it even more, he gives it a hug, which leads to the doll to wrap its arms around his neck. Deaths #Kirk burns to death. #Mariah dies when her house catches fire (confirmed by writers). #Puffy is possibly strangled by his doll (debatable). Injuries #Kirk has is ear cut off, is split in half, punctured, has his heart burst out, beaten, buried, ripped apart and crudely sewn back together. Trivia *Originally, Puffy had the starring role and the doll was of Kiyoko. *This would be Mariah's second starring role since Long Live the Pharaoh. Category:Halloween Category:Season 113 episodes Category:Fan Episodes